The present invention concerns the field of watch-straps, in particular ones made of leather or other materials, and which can be associated with a watch or any other item to be worn on the wrist.
In the field of leather watch-straps, the retailer responsible for replacing a worn out strap with a new strap is faced with the problem of identifying the worn strap in order to replace it with a strap of the same type. Around 60 different leathers and around 100 different colours are routinely used. The retailer therefore encounters problems in identifying the exact design of the watch-strap, especially as its external appearance may have deteriorated due to wear.
Document FR-A-2 731 531 describes a wrist-watch including a unit containing means for receiving and/or transmitting electromagnetic waves containing time information, for example. The receiving and/or transmitting means comprise an antenna formed on an insulative synthetic material support on which is wound an insulated electrically conductive wire. The antenna is placed in the internal opening between the bezel of the watch and the part of the case to which the bezel, the dome and the back are attached. The time shown by the watch can be reset automatically by means of this system. However, a system of the above kind greatly modifies the internal structure of the watch.
A prior art optical identification method uses a colour camera, an image acquisition system and a data processing system to process information to identify the watch-strap. However, wear of the watch-strap can make identifying the type of leather difficult. The identification system would need to be used with great caution because of the optical system.
Also, it is desirable to be able to distinguish watch-straps from the original manufacturer and watch-straps which are copies of the originals.
An aim of the present invention is to propose a watch-strap that a retailer can recognise easily and which can be differentiated from existing copies on the market.
The watch-strap device in accordance with the invention is adapted to be worn on the wrist. It comprises means for remote identification of said watch-strap including an electronic tag. An electronic tag of the above kind is capable of storing different information such as a serial number of the watch-strap, a watch-strap type identification number, the date of manufacture, etc. Information relating to the watch-strap is to be understood as including information concerning its owner.
In one embodiment of the invention the watch-strap comprises means for fixing it to a housing, for example, of a watch, or to a communication device.
The electronic label can comprise reading means and writing means adapted to modify the information stored in said tag.
In one embodiment of the invention the means for identifying the watch-strap comprise an integrated electronic circuit and an antenna embedded in a portion of the watch-strap. Thus the identification means are discreet and do not degrade the external appearance of the watch-strap. The electronic circuit can be positioned near means for fixing the strap to a housing, for example a watch housing.
The area of the watch-strap near the housing is subject to less torsion stresses because of the presence of the articulation that is generally provided between the watch-strap and the housing. This improves the protection of the electronic circuit.
The antenna comprises a flat and elongate coil of conductive wires. The antenna therefore has the flexibility required to adapt to the shape of the watch-strap. The coil can be disposed between the electronic circuit and attachment means on another part of the watch-strap. The coil and the electronic circuit are disposed in the. same part of the watch-strap. The coil can have a length less than or equal to 35 mm and width less than or equal to 3 mm. In the case of a leather watch-strap, a narrow coil of the above kind can be disposed between the two layers of leather forming the watch-strap and between the seams joining said two layers of leather together at the edge, even in narrow watch-straps for women.
In one embodiment of the invention the electronic circuit comprises encryption means, means for converting energy picked up by the antenna to provide the electrical power supply to the circuit, and a non-volatile memory. The watch-strap manufacturer can load the information to be stored by passing the watch-strap at the end of the manufacturing cycle through a device capable, by emitting a magnetic field, of storing information in the memory of the electronic circuit. This step can be entirely automated.
This provides means of identifying a watch-strap associated with a watch, a portable phone, or any other object to be worn on the wrist, without modifying the external appearance of the watch-strap and at very low cost.
The present invention equally consists in a control system comprising a watch-strap device as described hereinabove and means for reading/writing the means for identifying the watch-strap for remote control of a circuit. The watch-strap can therefore be read/written remotely, for example to command an actuator, a contactor or a motor. The circuit advantageously controls means for controlling access to premises, an open or enclosed space, an installation or a vehicle.
The watch-strap can be used for production management, ordering a replacement watch-strap without any possibility of error, easier inventory control, better recognition of the client which can lead to more closely targeted marketing operations, and improved identification of counterfeiting rings and stolen watch-straps. For example, the client can be offered a replacement watch-strap at the end of a particular period of use.